The End
by Grace Black
Summary: Missing Scene: HP7. Aquele seria o final de um ciclo. Para Lily já bastava de todas as mentiras e desculpas de Severus. A partir daquele momento seus caminhos se separavam.


**Título:**The End

**Autor:**Grace Black

**Beta:**Marcia Litman

**Categoria:** **Concurso NFF II/2011, Curtindo a Vida Adoidado / Mentiras **Missing Scene: HP7 Severus/Lily ; Friendship, Drama

**Advertências:** Spoiller HP7/livro . Trechos em Itálico retirados do livro HP 7/  
>pág. 524;525<p>

**Classificação:**G

**Capítulos:**1 (one shot)

**Completa:**[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:**Aquele seria o final de um ciclo. Para Lily já bastava de todas as mentiras e desculpas de Severus. A partir daquele momento seus caminhos se separavam.

**Tema (s) utilizado (s):**Mentiras

**Itens utilizados:**

_"Fiquei magoado, não por me teres mentido, mas por não poder voltar a acreditar-te" (Friedrich Nietzsche)_

_"Aprendi uma coisa: você só conhece uma pessoa depois de uma briga. Só então é possível julgar o seu caráter" (livro "O Diário de Anne Frank")_

_"De pequenas mentiras surgem grandes verdades" (Sócrates)_

**The End**

Os pensamentos de Lily estavam a mil por hora.

Era realmente impressionante como simples companhias podem influenciar tanto uma pessoa. Ou talvez ele não precisasse ser influenciado, aquelas eram suas verdadeiras opiniões a respeito dela e todos como ela. Por que ela seria diferente? Ao menos **aprendi uma coisa: você só conhece uma pessoa depois de uma briga. Só então é possível julgar o seu caráter"**, ela pensou com convicção. Esta era a conclusão a que ela havia chegado. Pois a partir daquele momento Severus estaria morto para ela. Nada que o sonserino pudesse lhe dizer, ou quantas desculpas ele pudesse implorar , a fariam mudar de idéia.

Todo o tempo mentindo, tratando todos os nascidos trouxas como "sangue-ruim", andando e aprendendo com a escoria de futuros comensais da morte. Certamente ele não hesitaria em matá-la caso o seu precioso Lord o pedisse, simplesmente por ela ser uma nascida trouxa. Jamais, no tempo em que ela era criança e descobrira que era bruxa, poderia imaginar que o seu _Sev_trilharia aquele caminho. Com ela ele era tão diferente, mais humano, mais educado, mais atencioso. Mas aquela tarde lhe provara o verdadeiro caráter do amigo. O amigo que ela faria questão de esquecer a partir daquele momento.

Ainda bufando de raiva e descontentamento ela atravessou os corredores do castelo até chegar ao salão comunal de sua casa. Sem falar com ninguém e ignorando o resto do mundo ela subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Estava cansada, queria apenas tomar um banho e ficar em sua cama. O dia de provas havia sido cansativo e ainda tinha algumas revisões para o dia seguinte que ela queria ler. Talvez a leitura a distraísse daquele dia horroroso. Esquecer Severus, Potter e sua irritante turminha era tudo o que ela queria.

* * *

><p>_ Sério Lily, ele não vai sair do quadro da mulher gorda enquanto você não for lá conversar com ele. Disse que vai dormir lá pra poder te achar assim que você sair para o café da manhã.<p>

_Eu não vou descer Mary.

_Olha Lily, eu não gosto dele. Mas sei que você sempre se importou com ele e você já me explicou milhões de vezes que vocês são amigos de infância, que foi ele quem te contou tudo sobre Hogwarts. Então ao menos desça e termine com isso de uma vez por todas. Você mesma acabou de dizer que não quer mais vê-lo ou falar com ele. Mas enquanto você não fizer com que ele entenda isso, ele vai continuar insistindo.

_ Só que hoje foi a gota d'água Mary. Me chamar de Sangue-ruim, na frente de todo mundo? Toda vez que ele me pede desculpas eu o perdôo. É simplesmente mais forte que eu, então se eu não vê-lo ou falar com ele não vou poder perdoá-lo.

_ Lily, você está chateada e eu te entendo completamente. Mas você tem que admitir que tudo o que mais importa ao Snape é você. - ela percebeu que Lily ia falar, mas espalmou a mão e acenou negativamente com a cabeça - Não, pare... não me interrompa. Você sabe que é verdade. Você pode vê-lo como um amigo de infância, mas se você desse um pingo de oportunidade para ele, ele desejaria muito mais do que somente a sua amizade. Então se você fizer com que ele compreenda que as atitudes dele como um típico sonserino e as companhias dele não são do seu agrado talvez ele melhore.

_Sev sempre foi muito deslocado Mary, e ele está no meio do ninho de cobras. Ele não se importa comigo desde que ele obtenha o status que ele deseja dentro do grupinho snobe e puro sangue da sonserina.

_Eu sei Lily, mas ...

_Ok, você está certa. Vou acabar logo com isso. - Lily disse e levantado da cama em que estivera sentada.

_Ah, obrigada. _Mary respondeu visivelmente aliviada. - Foi uma sorte que James e Sirius já tivessem entrado quando ele apareceu te procurando, senão aqueles dois sem noção acabariam por arrumar mais confusão com ele.

Suspirando, Lily desceu as escadas do dormitório apenas enrolada em seu velho e favorito robe. Nas poltronas em frente à lareira os marotos tentavam descontrair os estudantes com uma serie de piadas sobre bruxas irlandesas e Leprechanus. Atravessou o salão comunal para sair pelo quadro da mulher gorda sem dispensar mais que um rápido olhar a eles, para então poder enfrentar Severus.

Ela nem sequer tinha saído buraco a fora e ele já estava de frente para ela.

__Me desculpe._

__Não estou interessada._

__Me desculpe!_

__Poupe o seu fôlego. Eu só saí porque Mary disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui._

__Estava. Teria feito isso. Nuca quis chamar você de sangue ruim, simplesmente me ..._

__Escapou?- Não havia piedade na voz de Lily . – É tarde demais. Há anos eu dou desculpas para o que você faz. Nenhum dos meus amigos consegue sequer entender porque eu falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais da Morte: está vendo você nem nega! Nem nega que é isso que vocês pretendem ser! Você mal pode esperar para se unir a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?_

_Ele abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la sem falar._

__ Não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu._

__Não... escute, eu não quis..._

__Me chamar de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama de sangue-ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Severus. Por que eu seria diferente?_

_Você é diferente porque você é a única que me conhece de verdade Lily. E você sabe disso.

_Você está cego pela sua busca por status e aceitação dentro da sonserina Severus. Você poderia muito bem passar sem eles, você é inteligente, é um ótimo aluno, você não precisa tentar se incluir naquele grupo de Comensais da Morte. Eu já cansei de te falar isso Severus. Se você acha que eu sou diferente, se você considera tanto a minha opinião, porque você não pode deixar essa atitude idiota de lado.

_Eu não sou o único que age idiotamente aqui Lily, a sua casa também tem muitos inúteis que só buscam status e ...

_Eu não estou discutindo as pessoas da Grifinória Severus, estou discutindo as SUAS atitudes. Se você considerasse realmente a minha amizade, você já teria me ouvido. Mas você não me ouve, não compreende o que eu tentei colocar na sua cabeça por um ano, então você mesmo plantou isso e não me deixou escolha, nossos caminhos se separam aqui.

_Não , Lily... por favor... – ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela deu um passo para trás.

_Não me interrompa! Sou eu quem vai falar agora! - ela se irritou apontando o dedo em seu peito para afastá-lo - Você pode seguir o seu caminho Severus, se torne o Comensal que você deseja ser se é tão importante assim para você. Mas eu vou lutar contra isso, pois como fui muito bem lembrada por você hoje nos jardins eu sou uma sangue ruim, e será atrás de nós que o seu precioso Lord virá em primeiro lugar. Para purificar a raça bruxa ele vai exterminar os nascidos trouxas, e quando esse dia chegar talvez você possa conquistar a missão de me matar. Então aí sim nós nos enfrentaremos da maneira correta Severus, eu de um lado e você de outro.

Os olhos de Lily brilhantes de lágrimas não deixaram de encarar nem por um momento duramente o rosto horrorizado de Severus à sua frente. As lágrimas logo começaram a cair, mas ela não se importou. Aquele momento seria um divisor de águas, e o que molhava o seu rosto demonstrava apenas a frieza de suas conclusões.

_Eu nunca faria isso Lily – Severus disse com a voz tão baixa e horrorizada que chegou a assustá-la. Não tentou se aproximar novamente, ou não o conseguiu já que parecia petrificado com as palavras que acabara de ouvir - Eu preferiria morrer a lhe fazer qualquer mau. Você foi a única coisa boa da minha vida nos últimos anos. Não me abandone assim, por favor.

_Então você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de tomar algumas atitudes, Sev. Sério, nossos caminhos se separam aqui. Você pode fazer o que quiser para conseguir seus objetivos, não vou mais tentar te convencer de que o seu lado é o errado. E eu vou te ignorar. Ela de um pequeno passo a frente e voltou a cruzar os braços enquanto o encarava - Sev, você já ouviu o ditado: **"Fiquei magoado, não por me teres mentido, mas por não poder voltar a acreditar-te." ?**É exatamente isso o que eu estou sentindo agora. Não acredito mais nas suas desculpas, você diz que parou de andar com os caras ruins da sonserina, mas você está mentindo. Você me diz que não importa que eu seja nascida trouxa, mas você se importa e muito com isso, diz que parou de praticar artes das trevas, mas eu sei que ainda pesquisa naqueles livros obscuros da sessão reservada por que eu o vi na biblioteca na semana passada. Então vou te poupar de ter que mentir para mim, porque você mente sobre as suas atitudes para não me magoar, mas eu conheço a verdade. E você não vai mais precisar mentir sobre o que você acha de uma reles nascida trouxa como eu, porque não vou estar conversando com você. Agora volta para o seu dormitório e segue a sua vida Severus, porque eu vou seguir a minha.

_Ele se debateu, prestes a responder, mas, com um olhar de desprezo, Lily lhe deu as costas e atravessou o buraco do retrato..._

Respirando fundo, ela entrou no salão comunal. Agora sua cabeça estava estourando de dor e ela sinceramente esperava que o sono viesse sem maiores agitações, já que no dia seguinte ela ainda teria NOMs para realizar. Muitas pessoas que estavam por ali quando ela saíra para falar com Severus já haviam se recolhido. Mas James Potter que adivinhara o por que dela ter saído, e só não foi atrás porque Remus o impedira, ainda estava ali sentadona poltrona de costas para a lareira observando o buraco do retrato, e se recusava a subir ao dormitório sem que a Evans tivesse retornado.

_ E então Evans? Você o perdoou? Você sempre o perdoa não é mesmo? Muito estranho esse amor todo que você tem pelo Snivellus.

_Nada que seja da sua conta Potter, então porque você não fica fora disso? – Lily respondeu parando para encará-lo e cruzando os braços.

_ Uma coisa ao menos eu acho que você entendeu: **"De pequenas mentiras surgem grandes verdades"**. A máscara do seu amiguinho parece ter caído não é? Você consegue enxergá-lo como ele é agora ou ainda vai continuar encobrindo todos os erros dele deixando que ele a engane como sempre fez? Porque você sabe, ele gosta da arte das trevas e fica atrás de você somente porque...– James se deteve sem conseguir terminar a frase.

_ Por que Potter? – Lily insistiu.

_ Porque ele te deseja, mas nunca conseguirá passar pelo fato de que você é nascida trouxa. Com isso, a luta ridícula dele por status acabará se perdendo.

_Então acho que Severus não vai precisar se preocupar com o status que ele pode vir a perder dentro do seu grupinho sonserino de elite. Não por minha causa pelo menos. Então porque você não faz como eu e Severus e ao invés de cuidar da vida de outras pessoas você não cuida da sua própria? Sinceramente acho que você seria muito mais feliz tomando essa atitude.

_ Não se ache importante, Evans. Eu me preocupo com as outras pessoas porque é isso que amigos fazem por amigos. Você deveria me conhecer melhor sabe, aprender que eu não sou um enxerido, sou apenas cuidadoso com as pessoas que eu quero bem, e sinceramente, ele não é uma boa pessoa para você.

_Então não se preocupe Potter, sei resolver meus problemas sozinha. E com o Severus eu já resolvi. Agradeceria se você pudesse parar de azará-lo sempre que o vê, quando a pessoa é ignorada e desprezada dói muito mais que uma azaração ferreteante.

_Essa é a sua tática agora? Vai ignorá-lo.

_Vou, vou ignorar ele e vou ignorar você. Assim os dois saem do meu pé. Boa noite Potter.

E, sem dar espaço para nenhuma replica do moreno a sua frente, ela se virou e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Aquela seria a sua resolução para o resto do ano. Ignorá-los. Talvez assim ela tivesse um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade longe das mentiras de Severus e longe daquela guerrinha ridícula travada por ele e Potter.

As mentiras de Severus, e ainda mais, os seus constantes pedidos de desculpas, não mais a magoariam. Se dependesse dela por mais que doesse em seu âmago e machucasse vê-lo do outro lado, aquele seria o fim para os dois.

Fim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bom, eles completamente tem vida própria. Estava em um momento super James/Lily e quando vi o II Concurso do Need pensei em escrever algo sobre eles. Sentei e tudo o que saiu foi uma Severus/Lily. Acho que foi meu record de escrita, uma one shot em 2 horas e meia. Geralmente demoro dias pra desenvolver qualquer coisa. Está fraquinha , mas espero que gostem. Agradecimentos especiais à Marcia Litman que leu ela e betou bem em cima da hora. Beijossss

Reviews please *.*


End file.
